Feariimonogatari -フェアリー物語-
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Because of a stupid bet that I made, I must leave the Guild for a month. I was mesmerized by this world, so I decided to go on a training trip. It's simple, just training while searching for Igneel and then back. What I didn't predict was for me to be bitten by a Vampire… This is my story after someone helped me to become human again.


**Prologue**

Today is just a normal day in Fairy Tail. Macao and Wakaba is still drinking with newly joined Cana. Honestly, I never knew why did she wanted to drink that. I've tried it before when I was younger, and it tasted like crap.

Vijeteer is still figuring out a new way of dancing. Laki is still in her usual weird self. Alzack is still trying to show his feeling to Bisca. Sigh, those two, it never cease to amaze me how those two is oblivious to each other feelings. I mean it's obvious that Alzack likes Bisca, yet Bisca never realize it. On the other hand, I– no, I think the whole guild know that Bisca likes Alzack, and he oblivious to her feeling.

Jet and Droy still try to outdoing each other to show their superiority so they can impress Levy. She on the other hand is still reading a book.

I can't see Max anywhere, he's probably on a mission. I can't see Elfman too. Mirajane is still serving the Bar, with a smile on her face. Everyone said it's amazing that she can still smile even after Lisanna death. But I can see she's still suffering from that incident. If you look closely, you can see that some of her smile is faked, especially when someone mentioned Lisanna near her. Before Lisanna death I always thought that Mira is a strong mage, and always try to defeat her. Now I can truly say that Mira is the strongest mage I ever see. Not in the term of power of course. I don't know why, but after the incident, she never used magic again.

Gray is still pissed that I beat him in one of our "friendly time with each other". Maybe he's preparing something for me. I should be careful.

And Happy is… actually where's Happy?

The second floor, the place for those who hold the title "S-Class", is also empty. There's no one there. After all, S-Class mission is very hard.

At least that's what I thought. There's a sound of knock from the stairs. So someone is there huh? Who is it? I can't see him, or her.

As the person got out from the shadow, I can see her quickly. Her, because that person is female. I can see she's wearing an armor.

GULP

It's Erza! Erza Scarlet the "Titania"! The strongest female in Fairy Tail in the term of power. Rumor said that she's ruthless and if it's slaying mission, she would usually took something from her victim as a trophy. People said she never interacted with anyone in the Guild. The truth is, it's true. Nearly all of the Guild members are afraid of her including me. Only some people could challenge her and get out with a bone still in place.

Now she's walking past me. I shudder. She's truly scary. Mirajane can fight with her evenly, but now that she didn't use her magic again, the number of people who can match or outfight her is decreased.

"Hey Flame Brain, I'm still pissed that you manage to beat me. But now I have a perfect challenge for us." Gray shouted out from the Guild front door. Yes, Erza interference also change me and Gray rivalry. We always tried to beat each other only using brute force, but Gramps told Erza to stop our fight. I think even Gramps was surprised to see Erza beat us to pulp. We even need to went to Porlyusica-san to be treated.

After that, I heard Erza got a tongue lashing from Gramps. Well, Gramps is the person who held the word "Nakama" in high regard. Of course he would scold Erza.

After the incident, the relationship between Gray and me changed. Levy is the one who suggest that we should compete in anything that we come up. And to this day, I never back down from Gray challenge.

Of course, after that incident, I also changed. Now I'm a little bit matured. Well, matured is no the correct word. I think the correct word is "grew up a bit".

"What now Ice Head?"

"My challenge is to make Erza talk. Of course I also take the challenge, after all, this is the best opportunity to show the Guild that you can't beat me now."

GULP

"Gray what the hell!? I thought you're supposed to be smarter than me! What kind of challenge is that? Do you want to kill me? Scratch that! Do you want us to live the rest of our lives as a lump of flesh!?"

"Sssshh! Do not shout! She can hear us! And no, I'm not crazy," He suddenly smiled. "I think this is the most challenging challenge for us."

I ponder a bit. If this is the most challenging challenge, I want to make it memorable.

"Alright Gray, but I think we should have a bet."

"You're on."

I smiled. You fell for it Gray. Now I had the chance not to see you for a while.

"Whoever loses this challenge, he must leave the Guild for a month. Never come back until one month is up. Of course, you can still go back to your home. But they are forbidden to go to the Guild."

"Deal!" He shook my hand. I smirked, but I can also see his smirk. What are you planning Gray?

He suddenly ran towards Erza. Shit! Ah well, if he wants to lose first that's okay. Actually it helps me.

"ERZA! PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! EVEN BEING YOUR SLAVE FOR A MONTH IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO SPEAK TO NATSU!"

…

What! That's… that's… actually that's very clever of him. But what's important is Erza's reaction to Gray's request.

…

The whole Guild became silent the seconds Gray said that. I guess they all interested. I can't blame them, even I surprised to hear that.

"…Not interested," She replied with a monotone voice. Yeah! Take that Gray, a person like you don't even had the rights to serve her. Despite her toneless answer, I can't help but think that her voice is angelic.

But what I can I see on his face is a smirk. I don't understand, didn't Erza just turned down Gray proposal?

"Natsu, stop made those stupid face. You lose, Gray win." Someone said from behind me. I can't see who said that.

"Yeah, I win. You lose, just like that." Gray walked towards me.

"I still don't understand, she turned down your proposal didn't she? So how did you win?"

Everyone laughed at me.

"Hey, stop laughing and tell me how he won!"

"First," Gray pointed his finger at me. "You're an idiot."

"Second," He pointed two of his finger at me. "You're stupid."

"Third," He pointed three of his finger at me. "You don't have any brain."

"HEY! I do have brain. But if I can't use it properly, don't blame me."

"Fourth," he pointed four of his finger at me. "You have a brain but you can't use it properly."

"Fifth–

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you're no fun."

"Well, you just made fun of me," I said with a deadpanned expression.

"Ah, my bad."

"Just tell me now!" I demanded.

"Well, she talked right?"

I froze.

She DID talk to Gray when she refused his proposal.

I can't believe I lost to him.

Oh well, now I should just go home to pack my things.

"Bye. Everyone, let's meet again one month later," I said with a smile. But truthfully, it hurts when I imagined that I can't see all the Guild members in one month and not in a mission. At least, if this is a mission, I have an objective.

BANG

The door slammed. There's someone at the door who wanted attention from all Guild members. I turned my head to its direction, just to see Happy carrying a fish on her paw.

"Natsu~, look! I catch a fish in the river using only my paw. Cool isn't it? Eh? Why are the Guild silent?"

I smiled at him. His antics is always very refreshing for me. Even though he's the most affected members by Lisanna death beside Mira, Elfman, and me. But he's the first one that smiled. I guess it's just the way Happy is.

"Hey Happy, I'm bored. How about we travel half of the Fiore in one month? I'm sure we can, only you and I."

"Sure." I smiled. Yeah, now I have a companion. But now I also need to travel half of Fiore. Initially, I was just wanted to travelling Magnolia, Oak town, and Hargeon. But now I have to travel half of Fiore.

"Okay, now we should pack our things. Let's head home."

"Okay!" He said in a spirited voice. I guess he really wants to travel half of Fiore. It makes me feel bad when I don't keep my promise.

* * *

The next day, we went from Magnolia to Hargeon at six P.M. in Hargeon, we saw many things that we never knew. I guess Fiore is really big if there's something that I don't know. It makes me excited. I guess losing to Gray on that bet wasn't so bad at all.

"Natsu~, I wanna buy those fish," Happy's voice broke me out from my musing. "it looks so delicious."

"Sure," I smiled. "But only if you let me burn it first. I wanna know how it tasted if I burned it until it becomes ash."

"Hwa~, Natsu, you're so mean. I hate you."

And then he leaves me. Oioi, did he think I really want to burn it? I'm joking.

"Oi, Happy!" But he continued to run to I don't know where. Seriously, I was just joking. I never knew he would take my joke seriously.

Anyway, I should chase him now. If I'm not wrong, I saw a fish stall somewhere. Where is it?

"Ah right. If I'm not wrong, it should be there." I pointed at opposite direction of our journey. I began to run into the fish stall while continuously searching for Happy in the way.

Five minutes running, I arrived at the fish stall. I can see Happy trying to steal some fish. I smiled. In some way, Happy is quite childish.

Wait, isn't he's still a kitten?

"Happy!" I shouted at his direction, but he continued to ignore me. I guess he's really upset. I walked towards him.

"Happy, I was joking. Don't upset please~."

At first he just ignored me. But after a few seconds, he turned his head to me.

"Really?" I just nodded at him.

"Then Natsu, you must bring me a fish as an apology." I just nodded again.

* * *

In the end, we bought that fish, and ate it at our resting place. After we ate that, we began to build our tents and made a fire.

"Hey Happy, this isn't so bad after all." I said to Happy after all of them were complete. Now we are relaxing near the fire.

"Yeah, I think so too," He said in an exciting tone. I guess Happy really excited about our journey. "At first I thought you just taking me on a mission, but this is definitely more exciting than a mission."

I smiled.

Today really change my perspective of this world. I always thought that this world is vast, just that. But after today, I realize there is a region that I will never visit because in that region, they have their own Guild. So I realize that the chance that I will find Igneel if I stayed on Fairy Tail is very low. And now I have the opportunity for it, I shouldn't waste it.

No, I didn't leave Fairy Tail, I merely away on a training trip. I probably should write a leeter for Gramps, but I don't have confidence in my writing ability. Maybe Happy can help me. Anyway, I should discuss it with Happy.

"Hey Happy. What do you think if we go search Igneel all over Earthland, while training to be stronger so I can beat Gray?"

"It sounds good."

"But I want to searching all over Earthland, it maybe takes two or more years. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course, and then we will discover new species of fish. And then I will famous as Happy-sama, the finder of the biggest fish in Earthland." He said in an excited tone.

I chuckled. "I should realize there's only fish inside your head," I got up and walk towards our tents. "Well then Happy, I think we should sleep. Tomorrow is a start of our big journey."

And with that, we slept.

* * *

It was the first day of Gray and Natsu bet, but everyone act like there's nothing different from yesterday and today.

Except one male teenager without clothes.

"Dammit Natsu, why did you made that bet anyway? Now I stuck here without someone who can challenge me." The black haired teenager was seen punching the Guild hall wall.

"Shut up Gray! No need to repeat that! I've just heard your rambling one minutes ago, no need to repeat that again!" Macao shouted from behind.

"A Man should not worry about someone wellbeing!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up Elfman, he's not worried. It's more like he missed Natsu." Cana shouted. A laugh can be heard all over the Guild hall.

"SILENT!" A loud voice could be heard. Everyone turned their head towards their Master, the one who made that loud voice.

"Gray, it's your fault for winning the challenge. Anyway, Natsu sent a letter to me this morning."

"He could write a letter!?" Interrupted Gray. A laugh can be heard. They never guess there's a time when Natsu would make a letter

"SILENT!" and everyone became silent. "He said he wanted to go on a training trip, and since he's already on a trip, why not make it a training trip. So basically, he goes on a training trip." Many roared could be heard from all of the members there. "He didn't said when would he come back, but I expect in a year or more, he would back stronger than before." Finished Makarov.

Many whispers began to emerge, but Makarov change his hand into a giant and slammed it.

"I estimate that because I'm sure he would take this opportunity to search for Igneel."

"But Gramps, I'm sure Natsu would miss us right?" Cana asked the third Master.

"Of course. But, as for now, you all should just move on with your life." And then the short man went off to his room.

In the Guild hall, many whispers become shouting.

"How dare he! Just you wait Natsu, when you get back, I will become stronger than you so you won't beat me in every challenge!" Gray declared.

"Good, a Man should not weeping because they are abandoned by their comrades!" Elfman Shouted.

"Elfman, don't shouted!" Mira scolded Elfman.

And the day becomes normal again. At least for several years when Natsu isn't around.

* * *

In a forest, there is a man who still doing push-up. After the thousandth push-up, the man will doing squat jump. But the man is still on his thirty.

"Thirty three… Thirty four…"

How did it happen you ask? Well, for starter the man decided that a normal push-up isn't challenging at all so he decided to add a load on his back. He told his pet to bring him a heavy load.

And now the man realized that it was a bad decision. His pet who fetch the load choose a very-very heavy stone. Up until now, the man never knew how did his pet carry those… those cursed thing called stone to him.

And to make things worse, the man is me!

Yeah, I plan to do thousand push-up with a load on my back, but Happy choose a very-very heavy load. And now he's off searching a fish. Anyway, I should continue my push-up.

"Thirty… nine? No, thirty… five? Yeah that was my thirty fifth. Thirty six…"

**A/N: And so I found a time to write this. How do you think? The time setting is a few weeks after Lisanna supposed 'Death'. And Erza in this story is cold, indifferent, and ignoring everyone else, just like Senjougahara before she's 'cured'. At first, I played with my thought, what if Gray didn't come to Erza when she was crying by the river in the flashback? And this Erza is born!**

**Anyway, this is only the prologue, in the next chapter there will be a time skip and the plot will comes. So wait for it.**


End file.
